


Il richiamo della fiamma

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Anime oscure [4]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Introspection, Slice of Life, dribble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una dribble sui pensieri di un Non-morto.Scritta per: We are out for promptPrompt: Dark SoulsPerchè non avrebbe dovuto arrendersi al fuoco davanti a sè, invece di continuare a combattere in quel mondo?
Series: Anime oscure [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103127





	Il richiamo della fiamma

Il richiamo della fiamma

Il cavaliere non morto allungò le mani, fissando il fuoco al cui interno bruciavano delle ossa, crepitando. Si portò una estus alle labbra e la sorseggiò. Una luce verde lo avvolse, dandogli un aspetto più umano.

< Perché devo continuare a combattere? Non voglio diventare vuoto, ma sono stanco. Il fuoco sembra chiamarmi. Non come se volesse divorarmi, ma come se la mia anima volesse riunirsi. Perché non dovrei semplicemente arrendersi ad esso? > s'interrogò.


End file.
